Me buscarás en el infierno, porque soy igual que tú
by mmmartta3
Summary: ¿Y si Sirius nunca hubiera atravesado ese estúpido velo? ¿Y si le salvamos la vida?


_"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generaction: The story before the books_" Concretamente con: ¿Y si le salvamos la vida?

**Disclaimer:** Ni el mundo mágico ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son de una rubia inglesa que mató a mi amor platónico (Te quiero Pulgas, los muggles aquí presentes siempre te recordaremos). El primer fragmento en cursiva es una cita del libro Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, escrito por Joanne Rowling (traducción Gemma Rovira).

* * *

_Sólo había una pareja que seguía luchando; al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que había llegado Dumbledore. Harry vio que Sirius esquivaba el haz de luz roja de Bellatrix y se reía de ella. _

_\- ¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! – le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación._

_El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho._

_Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. _

_Harry soltó a Neville, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Volvió a bajar por las gradas y sacó su varita mágica al tiempo que Dumbledore también se volvía hacia la tarima._

_Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco._

* * *

_\- ¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!_ – le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación.

El segundo haz estuvo a punto de acertarle de lleno en el pecho. Sin embargo, en el último segundo logró esquivarlo. Apenas unos segundos después, la mortífaga dirigió un nuevo haz de luz roja contra su primo, quien lo contuvo con simple un hechizo Protego.

_\- ¿No te atreves a lanzarme una imperdonable, prima?_ – se burló el animago, acompañando sus palabras con una risa ¿perruna?

Este gesto hizo enfurecer a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Bellatrix apretó los dientes, conteniéndose para no gritar, las manos, una empuñando la varita y la otra formando un puño, aumentaron su fuerza, clavándose las uñas en sus respectivas palmas; un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Iba a matar a ese traidor. Nadie, _nadie_, traicionaba, avergonzaba, decepcionaba a los Black y salía indemne. Con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas, pero manteniendo siempre ese porte aristocrático que le habían inculcado de pequeña, Bellatrix Black, _porque ella siempre sería una Black_, lanzaba la maldición asesina una y otra vez hacia su _querido_ primo, que cada vez las evitaba con un menor margen. Con cada maldición, la sonrisa del joven Black disminuía un poco, hasta formarse una expresión de concentración en su rostro. Los labios, apretados, formando una línea cada vez más fina, el ceño, fruncido y algunas gotas de sudor resbalando a lo largo de su frente. A su alrededor, los compañeros de ambos observaban el duelo, no todos los días se veía un duelo como aquel, un duelo de sangre, por la familia, _un duelo Black. _

Sirius cada vez peleaba con más fiereza, aún sin tener las tendencias asesinas de su prima, sentía que no le importaría lo más mínimo hacerle daño, mucho daño. En lo que le pareció un momento de distracción de su adversaria, Sirius le envió un hechizo de desarme, confiado en que el haz de luz que desprendió en ese momento su varita alcanzaría su objetivo. Pero no. Bellatrix no era tan tonta, era una duelista hábil donde las haya, nunca se permitiría un momento de distracción en un duelo como aquel. Cuando Sirius comprendió ese hecho, ya era demasiado tarde: Pudo ver como su prima conjuraba un escudo y, casi inmediatamente después, un haz de luz verde se dirigía implacable hacia su pecho.

Esa vez no fue lo suficientemente rápido, el haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho. Se desplomó lentamente, como si la fuerza de la gravedad hubiera disminuido por unos instantes. Cuando su cuerpo inerte tocó el suelo, accionó algún tipo de mecanismo que hizo reaccionar a los allí presentes. Bellatrix huyó, Harry la persiguió. Sólo una persona permanecía en calma, Remus John Lupin se acercó, con pasos lentos pero decididos, al que había sido su mejor amigo. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, mirando fijamente a los ojos grises, todavía abiertos pero inexpresivos, dejando caer una lágrima que se depositó sobre los labios del fallecido.

_\- Hasta siempre, Canuto_.


End file.
